1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cables and, more specifically, to an EKG cable having a pair of leads wherein a first lead has an electrical connection node positioned approximate the distal end with a second similar node spaced away an approximate distance and a third node spaced from the second a predetermined distance. Along with the second lead having a pair of spaced electrical connection nodes, which provide an EKG cable having five electrical connection nodes appropriately positioned on the pair of leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cable devices designed for EKG machines. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,814 issued to Arkans on May 11, 1982.
Another patent was issued to Rubin on Aug. 8, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,323. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,109 was issued to Groeger et al. on Sep. 18, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 20, 1993 to Zini as U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,720.
Another patent was issued to Gadsby, et al. on Aug. 30, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,806. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,950 was issued to Schoeckert, et al. on Aug. 20, 1996. Another was issued to Devlin, et al. on Sep. 29, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,404 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 13, 2000 to Rogel as U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,003.
Another patent was issued to Kornrumpf, et al on Jul. 2, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,169. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,379 was issued to Kelly, et al. on May 10, 2005. Another was issued to Robert on Feb. 10, 1984 as French Patent No. FR2531330.